Altered Destinies
by Cobalite
Summary: The tale of two siblings, their friends, loved ones, and the problems they face.
1. Story 1: Family

Authors Notes: I own nothing. Part One in my Altered Destinies Saga. Six years ago, during the time Usagi is battling Seijuro and Natsumi, Whistler brings Angel to Juban to train with his protégé Luna, only to find her already with a student. Angel and Usagi run into each other that same night on patrol, and he saves her from a vampire in time to find out that a Hellmouth is starting to form in Japan.

Family mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm by Cobalite Ice

For the first time since he was a very young man, Angel did something rather annoying. He whined, and Whistler thought he excelled at it. "Angel, we will be in Juban in 15 minutes. The plane ride back to New York is 13 hours with two layovers in some of the sunniest places in Europe. Unless you want to be extra crispy at sunup, twice, get away from the windows and sit still."

Cowed, the ensouled vampire settled down. Angel had hoped that if he annoyed Whistler enough, he would leave him alone. 'Just the rats and me. How the mighty have fallen, Angelus.' He sighed with an unneeded breath. "Why did you drag me halfway across the world anyway?"

"I'm taking you to the being that trained me almost twenty years ago. She's quite good, considering her latest pupil was a klutzy slob just last year." Whistler hoped Angel didn't ask him to elaborate.

"What is she now?"

"A klutzy slob who gave her life for the world and miraculously got it back." The van pulled up in front of a warehouse just as the sunset. "Go out and stake something. You're driving me nuts."

About twenty minutes later, Angel walked through Juban Memorial Park. He heard voices up ahead. "Hey baby, wanna get a drink? I go in for the kink thing."

An angry female voice shot back. "This is not that kind of uniform! I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for love and justice. Sailor Moon! By the name of Moon, I'll punish you."

Angel arrived on the scene in time to see a blond girl in a white leotard throw a glowing disk at a vampire. The creature cries out in pain, but is left standing. It threw a punch, and the blond went down with blood on her face. Angel recognized this vampire as one Drusilla had made in China. "Angelus! Save Me! For All That's Unholy! I Share Your Blood!"

Instead of answering, he simply lifted his crossbow. "Angelus doesn't live here anymore. He got off at Romania." Ten seconds later, his grandchilde was dead. Angel walked forward, and offered his hand to the girl who called herself Sailor Moon.

Her vision was blurred, but Usagi could make out a tall dark haired man. "Mamoru?"

"I'm nobody's protector, Miss. Are you alright?" 'This I'm asking to the girl throwing balls of light.' Angel thought to himself.

Usagi pulled herself up, and wondered why her gloves were smoking. Angel jerked from her touch. "I'm fine, but you're not. Let me see your hands."

Reluctantly, Angel turned them over. Usagi saw the burns, and understood. "You're like him. A vampire?"

Angel looked down, ashamed. "I'm a vampire, but I'm nothing like Nicolas. You're powerful, only a white sorceress would be able to do what you did."

Usagi shrugged. "I've been told it's my destiny. Who are you, and why did you help me?"

There was a pained look in Angel's eyes. "They call me Angel. I was born Liam, in the year 1727, in a small village in Galaway Ireland. In 1753, a woman offered to show me the world. Her name was Darla, and she made me into a vampire."

Usagi nodded, and waited for him to continue. "In about 1898, I ate the wrong person. I don't think I even ever learned her name. She was a gypsy, a Kalandrashi, and her clan wanted revenge. They gave me back my soul, and I had to live with what I had done."

Usagi let her powers drop, and stood in mundane form. "About one thousand years ago, I was Serenity, the heir to a great kingdom in the sky. Somehow, no one can remember exactly, a young bardess with a bad attitude was put in contact with an evil demon. The two of them caused the fall of what we thought of as heaven, and we were cast to earth."

Angel took an involuntary step back. Was she a true angel?

"My name is Usagi, and last year I was told it was my duty to save the world, and destroy evil." Usagi had a sad look on her face, and Angel wondered if he should fear for his life. "My friends and I, we all died killing Beryl in Antarctica last month. They don't remember anything, and neither does Mamoru."

Angel didn't know what to say. He of all people knew dying wasn't pleasant. "So do you plan on destroying the evil standing in front of you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know that not all creatures of the night are evil. Nephrite gave his life to save my friend Naru." Usagi looked up towards the moon. "Besides, I like you. Come with me, I'm sure Luna would be glad to see I've gotten some help."

Almost unwillingly, the corners of Angel's mouth turned up in a smile. "You may not believe this, but that's why Whistler dragged me halfway around the world. So I could meet some woman who trained him decades ago."

Usagi just gave him an odd look. "Some…..woman? Oh boy are you in for a surprise."

They came upon Usagi's house, and the blond turned to look at him carefully. "Whatever I tell my parents, just go along with it. I'm gonna go in, grab the cat and some books, and we'll explain everything."

Usagi ducked in, leaving Angel uninvited on the doorstep, wondering 'Cat? What cat?' A woman with dark hair stuck her head out the door. "Hello. I'm Usagi-chan's mother. Won't you come in, and Kenji can grill you while our daughter tries to find her English textbook?" Ikuko Tsukino motioned the older boy in.

'Thank god for the ever polite Japanese.' "Thank you. Tries to find her textbook?" Angel wondered what kind of story Usagi had woven.

"Usagi said you're her new English tutor, so you probably don't know about her bad habits yet." Ikuko smiled. "I don't think she's touched that book since she got it at the beginning of the year."

Kenji glared over his newspaper at the man that entered his living room. "Aren't you a little old to be in high school?"

Usagi came down the stairs holding a workbook still in shrink rap. "Papa, don't be rude to Angel-san. He had an advertisement on the help board at school, and you told me to find a tutor."

Angel gave a bow, and tried to remember what he knew about Japanese mannerisms. Okay, what Angelus learned. "I've finished my education, sir. I'm just in Japan while my guardian visits an old friend."

A little boy had been watching from the upstairs landing. "I'll say a prayer for you at the shrine tomorrow, Angel-san. You'll need it with Usagi. She fights like a demon when it comes to doing work." Shingo gave a grin at his big sister.

Angel had a slightly panicked look on his face as he followed Usagi out the door. What had he gotten himself into?

Usagi spoke as soon as they were out of ear shot. "Luna's not here. She and your friend took of for central Tokyo to get some book. She said that if Whistler trust you, then she does. They'll be gone about a month." A slight blush crossed Usagi's face. "Luna also said to do my English paper for tomorrow."

Angel shrugged. Surely she couldn't be as bad as they portrayed her. "I can help you. What's the paper on?" 

They arrived at the apartment Whistler had bought, and Usagi opened the wrapping on her book. "Umm. Sentence structure. We're supposed to be able to write about our daily routine."

Half an hour later, Angel was ready to fall on his stake. Even if Usagi had been a first year student, which she wasn't, shouldn't she at least be able to spell her name?

Whistler and Luna drove in the companionable silence only a feline mentor and her student could have. "So, who is this man you brought for me to train?" She could have sworn Whistler looked nervous.

"The thing is, Angel's not exactly a man in the strictest sense of the world." Whistler winced as Luna screamed.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Luna extended her claws. "You drag me out of Juban to get some stupid book, for some super hero who may or may not live past sixteen, leaving my charge with some kind of demon!"

"Hey! Think about who you're talking to, Luna-san." Whistler glared at his teacher. "Angel's a good creature, man, being, whatever. The Powers That Be told me to bring him to you, so I did."

"Fine." The cat settled back into her chair. "What is a Codex anyway?"

Every night, even after the girls got their memories back, Usagi continued to patrol with him, and then they would do her homework. The other Senshi followed her one night, just to see what their esteemed leader was doing. They watched as she met an older man in the cemetery.

"Angel-chan! I passed my test!" Usagi threw her arms around him, and Angel looked decidedly uncomfortable. It was the hug more than the pain it caused.

"That's great, Usa, but if I needed to breathe we'd be in serious trouble." Angel slipped out of her grasp. "I staked two before you even got here. Is there usually that many vampires out here?"

Usagi shook her head. "I'd never even felt one in Juban until the night we met. Now I can sense almost twenty roaming at night."

Rei ducked below the bush. "I can't here a word they're saying."

Ami gave her a disapproving look. "We shouldn't be spying on Usagi-chan anyway. She's probably here on a date with that poor man."

Minako and Makoto look at her like she's grown a third eye. "Are you nuts, Ami? She's still totally in love with Mamoru-kun. She's probably just using this guy." Minako nodded in agreement.

"Luna called me last night. She says they might be back earlier than expected." Usagi sat down on the fresh tombstone, waiting for the creature below to rise.

Angel waited patiently, while Usagi hoped he would forget. "Math homework, Usa. You're not getting out of it. You're parents are expecting an up in your grades, or they'll charge me with corruption of a minor."

Rei's jaw dropped as Usagi pulled out a textbook, and the two before her went to work on Usagi's algebra. Ami stared, Minako gawked, and Makoto fell over, causing a crash. Angel's head shot up. "Someone's in the bushes."

Usagi grabbed a stake, and they doubled around behind the cluster of trees while they the girls tried to untangle Makoto from some bramble. They looked up to find Usagi staring at them disapprovingly, carrying a sharp wooden stake. "I thought you guys were demons! What are you doing at the cemetery at night." 

Rei looked down right indignant. "Obviously a lot less than you are with tall dark and handsome out on the tombstones. Whatever happened to not being able to live without Mamoru?"

A small cough came from behind Rei, and Angel almost smiled at the dark haired girls embarrassment. "If I'm interrupting something, I can go kill the pack of vamps stalking your school friends alone."

Usagi muttered something about a talent show, but Angel didn't catch it all. "Angel, this is Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto."

Makoto's eyes turned into hearts. "Angel, what a beautiful name. Is it short for something?"

Angel got a pained look on his face. "Yes, but I'd rather not tell you. Come on, we've got some vampires to kill."

A look of confusion crossed the others faces as Usagi and Angel jumped a group of seemingly healthy teenagers. The confusion turned to horror as their demon faces emerged. Only one was left standing, and it got in a good hit on Angel. He fell to the ground, and Usagi yelled to the girls. "Aim for the heart! Stakes are in the bag."

Rei was the first to move, and grabbed a stake in defense of her princess. Under their combined attack, the last vampire crumbled to dust. "Usagi-chan, I think *gasp* you have some explaining to do."

Makoto gave a little scream as she checked on Angel. "Oh god, Usagi. I think he's dead."

Ami took his wrist, and looked at her leader sadly. "No pulse, and he's cold. I'm sorry, Usagi-chan."

Usagi gave Ami a confused look, and knelt beside Angel and shook him. "You're scaring them. Wakey-wakey, Angel."

Minako and Rei exchanged a look. The 'Our Leader's Lost Her Fragile Little Mind' look. Then, they heard a groan as Angel's eyes flickered open. "Did you get the number of that truck?"

He felt the grip on his wrist release, and watched as poor sensible Ami Mizuno, Senshi Medic, watched the man with no pulse wake up and passed out.

Usagi slid into the seat beside Angel. Everyday, just after sunset, they would meet at the ice cream place, and he would pay for her sugar high. Angel was glad for the company, although neither of them could figure out why so many vampires had suddenly come to Juban District. The girls sometimes joined them, but they still thought she had a thing for Angel so left them alone quite often.

The cup of coffee and a triple hot fudge sundae arrived, and somehow the ice cream disappeared before Angel had finished his coffee, just like always. Angel just raised an eyebrow. "35.3 seconds. I think that's a record for you. What happened today?"

"I went to the VR theater. That new girl, Natsumi, she was there with Mamo-chan. Then, Seijuro and my dad and brother showed up, and a cardian attacked." Usagi scraped the last dredges of chocolate from the bottom of the dish.

"Sounds like a normal day. Why the chocolate attack?" Angel could tell, even after knowing this girl just a few weeks. 

"The Moon Shadow Knight showed up, in plain sight of Mamoru. They're different people." Usagi looked ready to cry.

Angel gave a long suffering sigh. "Usa, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he's someone from you past?"

"That's not the worst. My tiara failed!" Instead of her usual full blown sobs, tears trickled down her cheek.

From across the café, Mamoru watched Usagi and some older man work on her homework. Why did he feel so jealous? Usagi was a fun tease, but he didn't feel anything for her. Did he? If he didn't, why did he burn whenever Angel leaned over to help her?

Usagi trudged into Angel's apartment just before sunset. He looked at her in surprise. "You're early."

She pulled out a large scepter, and threw it onto the table. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out three rings. "I got my crystal back, and I saw my mother for the second time ever in a century. She gave me the weapon, the rings, and a huge piece of information."

"What's with the rings? A power up?" Angel knew that the others had begun to gain new powers.

She bit her lip. "I had a brother. There's only one problem."

Angel gave her a look. "Why the past tense?"

"Mother, she says he's dead. She messed up the spell, and she lost him and his fiancés soul somewhere in the time stream. There's no way he could still be alive, and Terra's soul got torn apart and part of her is locked in the crystal, and the rest is spread across five time lines." Usagi opened his cupboards, and pulled out the hot chocolate he kept for her.

"There's three rings here. Who's the other one for?" Angel picked up the silver one. It seemed to call to him.

"Terra's is missing. One belonged to Tranquility, the other two to his guardians Kaze and Araumi. They might be alive, but they're not in Japan. Luna would have been told to find them." Usagi turned around and saw him holding the rings. "Keep it. It's not like it will be of any use. Ever again. I don't think I can stand having them."

"Thanks. Ready to patrol?" He slipped the ring on, and motioned to the darkened sky.

Luna crawled in the window. Whistler was a nice boy, but three weeks driving across Japan with him in an enclosed space was too much, even for her. "Usagi? Usagi, are you here?" The girl was packing a bag. Crosses? What was a Shintoist doing with crucifixes?

"Hey Luna. Welcome back!" Usagi tossed a stake in her pack. "Did you get that freaky book?"

"Yes, the Codex. It's a prophecy book." Luna crawled exhausted onto the bed.

Usagi just gave her a nod. "Suns setting. Gotta go!"

She made a dash for the door while her guardian cat watched in confusion. "What's going on here?"

Luna had tried to follow Usagi, but had only found a familiar looking man sitting in a café. That night, when Usagi finally creeped in around one am, Luna was still up waiting for her. "Usagi-chan, I have something important- Good Lord, what happened to you?"

Her clothes looked like they'd been shredded. "Vamp with a knife. I swear, as if the cardians weren't bad enough, I have to deal with my undead classmates. Do you know the crystal is like fire to them?"

"Usagi, vampires don't come to Japan. It's a Mecca to demons much more powerful than them, and frightened vampires take flight." Luna looked at Usagi like she had lost my mind.

"Trust me. Ever since you left, I patrol for cardians, then for vampires with Angel. Tell me about your book." Usagi slipped into a night gown.

"It's the Slayer prophecies. I take it Angel told you about the Slayers?" Luna continued at Usagi's nod. "A long time ago, your mother put a spell on this book. It foretells about apocalypses, and the falling of certain major Slayers."

"Why did Mother put a spell on the book?" Usagi's interest was peeked.

Luna paused, unsure if she wanted Usagi to know what she had lost so long ago. "Do you remember Tranquility?"

"So that's why you look so upset. I saw Serenity last week, Luna. She told me all about my brother." Usagi petted her cat. "He's dead, Luna. I know you didn't want to tell me."

"Earth had its own protectors, as you know. Endymion had his court of the four kings of heaven, and Tranquility and his Warriors protected Terra. There was a reason her soul was lost. Terra was of the chosen of her generation, the immortal Slayer."

Usagi's eyes grew to the size of diner plates. "And when one dies, another is called, siphoning the soul of the previous to empower the next. Mother couldn't send her forward because technically she was still alive."

Luna inhaled deeply. "Usagi, I'm so sorry. I can't figure out what happened to him.

Usagi had to sit down. "You told me you looked for me. Did you look for him too?"

"It was my duty to guard you both. Of course I looked for him. Even if he is still alive, Tranquility would be much older than you, more than a decade. The spell Serenity cast on her deathbed wasn't perfect. You and Mamoru were supposed to be the same age. I didn't think to check back so far." Luna watched Usagi. "I don't have his ring."

"I know where it is." Usagi tried to still her spinning head. "It's in safe keeping. Don't worry."

Angel sat in the small Tokyo bar, nursing a gin. Mamoru spied him, and walked over. "So what's she holding over your head?"

Angel raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Spock. "What?"

"Usagi-san. She's always all over you. I thought maybe she was blackmailing you." Mamoru was serious, Angel noted.

"Usa and I are just good friends, Mamoru-san. I wouldn't worry about her so much, some on might think you actually cared." Angel was getting tired of this uppity boy teasing his best friend.

Mamoru felt a surge of anger for a reason he wouldn't acknowledge, and walked away.

Angel ran through the cemetery. Usagi was late, and he could here the sounds of a major battle occurring. Usagi was fighting against a powerful Cardian, and she was alone. "Dammit, all I have is a stake. I have to help her."

Luna watched from the trees, and saw the dark haired man watching the battle. "Good lord! Serenity-sama was wrong. He's alive." A glint of silver shone from his hand, and Luna saw the transformation talisman.

Angel saw the cat coming towards him. "This is no place for you, kitty cat. I'd get away before you get eaten by that monster." He turned back to the battle. "She needs help."

Luna sucked in a deep breath. "You can help her. You have the power."

Angel gave Luna a long look. "I've lost my mind. The guilt's finally gotten me. I could have sworn you just talked to me."

"I did talk to you. Sailormoon needs your help. The others are too far away. You know what you have to do." Luna pleaded with him.

Angel's eyes fell to his ring. Suddenly, there was a symbol on it. He pressed it, and felt a blade cut into his skin. As the blood broke the surface, Angel was encompassed in a bright light. When it faded, Angel was gone, and in his place stood Tranquility. "Luna? Where are we?"

Luna gave a cat like bow. "Prince, Serenity needs your help. All else can be explained later."

What Tranquility saw, he could not believe. His prim and proper sister, in a microscopic skirt going hand to hand with some kind of demon. "What have you done to her?"

"There is no time! You must help Sailormoon." Luna was starting to remember just how stubborn this boy could be.

Tranquility ran towards the battle grounds. Out of sight, he drew his blade. "Sorrow Cyclone!" A whirlwind of energy spewed forth from the tip of his sword, and managed to distract the Cardian enough that Usagi managed to kill it.

Sailormoon spun around. She must have imagined it. There was no way she had heard that attack. But there he stood, visored and holding their dead father's sword. "Tranquility?" Usagi was confused.

"You once swore to Mother she'd never get you into a sailor fuko. I guess things do change." Tranquility smiled.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. "She told me you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again!" Usagi threw her arms around him.

Tranquility felt his armor heat up, but he didn't know why. He slipped from her grasp in what Usagi thought a strangely familiar manner. "Why are we on earth? Why do you fight?"

Usagi guided him to a bench. "We lost, Tranq. Badly. Everyone died. Mother sent you, me, and our courts forward. I didn't even know I had a brother until a few weeks ago. I'm not Serenity anymore, my name is Usagi. Can you remember everything?" 

"Yes. It seems I'm different than you. You don't become Serenity, because she wasn't Sailormoon. Do you know where Terra and the others are?" Tranquility gave her a hopeful look.

"Ami, Mercury's incarnation, and I pinpointed Kaze and Araumi somewhere in America." Usagi looked away, towards the ground. There was something she wasn't telling him. "Do you know who you are?"

"No." Tranquility reached for his helmet. "Maybe you do." 

He pulled it off, and Usagi gasped. She jumped up from the bench, and took two steps back. "NO! It's not fair!" She looked skyward. "How could you let this happen? Better to have let him die than live like this."

"What's wrong? Sere, you look upset." Was he hideous? Maybe he was born into someone she hated, or worse loved.

Usagi sadly shook her head, and let her powers fall. "Your name is Angel. We met about a month ago, when your mentor brought you here to be trained. It didn't happen because we started hunting vampires every night. You told me there might be another Hellmouth forming here."

Tranquility was horrified. Wasn't one Hellmouth bad enough? "Why are you so upset though?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror. Usagi handed it to him, and he stared dumbly at the blank surface. "She didn't lie to any of us. Your not alive, Tranquility. Angel is a vampire."

Angel awoke, flat on his back in the dirt. Usagi sat next to him, holding a stake, seemingly considering it. "What happened?" The last thing he remembered was the blade cutting into his finger.

Usagi looked at him, and put the stake away. She rose, and when she spoke, her voice was like ice. "I would offer you a hand, Angel-san, but it would do more harm than good."

Angel almost shivered at her tone. "What did I do? How long have I been out?"

Usagi looked upwards, at the moon. "Not long. I won't be patrolling with you any longer."

"You look pale, Usa. Are you alright?" Angel managed to get to his feet.

"I made a promise to you once, and I am unable to keep it. I won't be patrolling with you any more." Usagi walked away, with out explaining what she meant.

Luna had watched the scene unfold, and came up behind the shocked man. "I take it you are Angel?"

"Yes." Angel turned a distracted glance towards the cat. "Why is she so upset with me?"

Luna sighed. "You must remember."

Oathbreaker. For a girl who's immortal soul happened to be from a time and place where honor meant something, it was a horrible word. Usagi looked up at the moon, hoping to find some comfort in its cold light. Luna crawled in through the window. "You should have explained things to him. You made Angel very upset."

Usagi's gaze turned to Luna. "I'm weak. I can't ever do what's asked of me."

"Your promise was made under a different time, in another place, a millennia ago. This was not what Tranquility meant. Angel is not Angelus. He is just as human as you are." Luna tried to knock some sense into her pupil.

"I once told you Angel was like a brother to me. The brother Shingo never was. I meant it, but now I can't make myself forget what I promised." Usagi stroked Luna's fur lightly.

"You have to try." Luna whispered. 

Vampires don't dream very often, but tonight was an exception for Angel.

__

Serenity strolled through the garden. Endymion was to meet her here later, and she couldn't wait for his visit. It was her twenty first birthday, and Endymion was finally going to ask for her hand in marriage.

What she never expected to find was her brother, who was supposed to be locked in his chambers with Terra, kneeling before their fathers shrine crying. It had taken weeks for her and Terra to plan Tranquility's birthday surprise, and Serenity wondered why her brother had taken it upon himself to escape. "What are you doing?"

Tranquility didn't turn around. "I'm praying. What does it look like? Go away, Sere. You don't understand."

As usually, she didn't listen to her brother. She instead activated their link. /Make me understand then./

Tranquility gave in. /Earth has fallen, Sere. Terra and Endymion will not be coming to the moon today./

/Terra arrived last night. I should know, I snuck her in to your room./ Serenity joked with her brother.

It fell flat however. /I woke up this morning and she was gone. Beryl has taken the four kings and my Terra as her generals. Mother is allowing no one on or off the surface./

/You mean, we are alone. The outers are so far away, and there is no one to lead in Uranus' place./ Serenity knelt beside her brother. /Do you remember Father?/

/You are changing the subject, Sere./ Tranquility stood. "I want you to make me a promise, Sere. If I ever become what Terra has, a monster, I want you to end my life."

Serenity looked at him as one looks at a crazy person. "I have no power of my own, and you know it."

"But soon you will. Mother has already created your tools. Swear to me, if it happens I will not live to see the next sunrise." Tranquility grasped her hands.

She wiped away her tears. "I swear, Tranq. I swear."

" I came here to ask for guidance, and now I know what I must do. I will lead the army in Uranus' place. With Kaze and Araumi at my side, we might have a chance." Tranquility said, gently.

Serenity wanted to cry. "You will die, and then so will I! Why must you fight?"

Tranquility placed his fingers on her temples. /I would never let you die with me, Sere. I won't let it happen./

Serenity shivered as the bond she had known all her life was cut. "You're not planning on coming back. You'll go out to the front, and leave me and Mother alone, just like Father!"

"I wish I knew what's going to happen. Here, I want you to have something." Tranquility handed her a square box. "Happy 21st, Sis."

She opened it. Inside was a beautiful locket. "Oh Tranq, this is gour-" When Serenity turned to thank him, Tranquility was already gone, their father sword taken from it's place on the shrine wall. "Oooo! I hate it when he does that. No one should be that quiet."

Angel sat up in bed. Now he understood, and now he could make it better. He dialed the phone, and left a single sentence as a message. "I release you, Sere."

Mamoru turned to Usagi as Anne and Ail floated away. "Do you want to go out and celebrate tonight?"

Usagi was about to say yes, but then remembered. "I wish I could, Mamo-chan, but I promised Angel I'd work with him on my English paper tonight."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "The paper Ami is putting off till tomorrow because it isn't due for 2 ½ months? You've got to be kidding me, Usako."

She giggled. "Things change, Muffin. I'll try to stop by later though." Usagi gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out. Angel was bound to be worried. Their inactive link still allowed strong emotions through, and he probably felt her transform.

Angel watched as the light behind his heavy curtains faded, and Usagi burst through the door. "Boy do I have a story for you, Angel-chan."

"You'd better. I was about to risk the sewers to go and find you." Angel grabbed their slaying bag, and the two wandered out into the twilight, Angel forgetting to lock his door.

Mamoru got there a few hours later, holding the soup Usagi had left at Natsumi and Seijuro's. "Hello?" The door was open, so he walked in. 'Empty? They must have gone out.' He walked over to fridge, intent on leaving a note. Bag upon bad of red liquid greeted him. Mamoru bit back a scream. Usagi was out with some kind of freak! He heard the door knob turn, and hid quickly. Usagi's voice floated through the room. "And who decided that decapitating that thing was a good idea?"

"Just go and get the pliers, Usa. I'd like to get out of this armor so Angel can share in my pain as soon as possible." Tranquility collapsed. He had taken off his helmet, but hadn't relinquished control. The youma had shot wooden shrapnel at him, and if the armor disappeared before they did, Angel was likely to be dust.

Usagi opened the bathroom cabinet. "You've got to get some medical supplies. I mean, pliers? Don't they have tweezers when you come from?"

She tossed him a bag of blood and set to work on his wounds. Tranquility looked at it with distaste. "I'm not drinking this. I'm not Angel, remember? I just live here too."

Mamoru wondered what kind of spell this demon had Usagi under. Why else would she take care of him?

"Just drink it. Don't be a brat, Tranq. There, all done. You can go back to playing Rummy with Kaze now." Usagi yanked the last splinter. 

"Poker, Usa. We were playing poker." There was a flash of light as Angel took back his body. He groaned. "What did he do to me?"

Usagi threw up her hands. "I give up. I'm gonna go visit Mamoru. Next time I'll let you turn to dust like the vampire you are."

"I take it he got his memory back."

"Not all of it, or he'd know who you were." Usagi rummaged around in her pack. "Mom sent you some chocolate brownies. I couldn't exactly tell her you didn't eat."

"I think he's jealous. You'd better explain things to him, or Mamoru's gonna show up on my doorstep with a wood tipped rose one of these days." Angel bit into one of the tasteless brownies out of politeness. 

Mamoru stewed in his apartment. While he had been asleep, Usagi had apparently moved on. It wasn't that that bothered him, it was the fact that she seemed so comfortable with another guy. Another guy who was a demon of some sorts. The doorbell rang, and he let Usagi in. "Hey Mamo-chan. Sorry I'm late, there were some vampires in the park. Ready to go?"

His brow wrinkled. "Usako, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

A light bulb went on above Usagi's head. "Oh yeah. Angel told me to explain things to you. I think you have the wrong idea, Muffin."

"He's some kind of monster, Usagi. He must be controlling you." Mamoru's voice was full of concern.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, it's nothing like that." Usagi leaned over by his ear, and whispered. "You just have to remember."

__

Sixteen year old Endymion was bored. His sister was off with Princess Serenity, and he had nothing to do. None of the Lunar boys would let him join their games, and it was annoying. "They black balled you too?" Tranquility looked on at the low gravity ball game going on below. "They don't let me join in either. They think the Gods favor me, so I can't play organized sports."

Endymion gave a half smile. "Endymion, I'm from Atlantis. I'm too clumsy up here. Where I come from, you don't float when you jump."

"Tranquility. Normally my guards are around so I'm not lonely, but they went home for holiday. Something about the alignment of Neptune and Uranus." Tranquility pulled out a small blowgun loaded with ice crystals. "Wanna cause some mayhem?"

Neither boy wanted to admit just how high up in the royalty they were, and it wasn't until their siblings ran towards them they realized who the other was. "Tranq! Tranq, I want you to meet Terra." Serenity was out of breath, and the hem of her gown was muddy. "Terra, this is my brother Tranquility."

Tranquility gave a small sigh. Now the other boy would want nothing to do with him. That is, until Terra spoke up. "This is my brother Endymion. Say hello, you dofus."

They stared at each other, and both mouthed, 'Prince?'

Mamoru groaned. "I made a big fool of myself, didn't I?"

Usagi giggled. "Yeah. Don't worry, Angel will forgive you."

"How come he didn't go with you to see Anne and Ail? What's with all the blood?" Mamoru sat on the couch next to his girl, and felt her stiffen.

"It seems Serenity made a little miscalculation with Angel." Usagi looked nervous.

"What kind of miscalculation? He looks even older than I am." Mamoru asked.

Usagi winced. "You don't know the half of it."

It was almost sunrise when Angel headed back to his apartment. He could here the silent footfalls of another undead behind him. "You're not very good at the stealth thing, are you?"

"I do not need to be, boy." The man he thought had been behind him was suddenly in front of him. "Angelus, child of Darla, traitor to all our kind."

"Curado, child of Heinrich Nest, the only one he ever threw out." Angel eyed the man before him. "To ambitious. Wanted to rule. Powerful warlock while he was alive."

"As you are aware, the Master is bound in the Hellmouth. I intend to get him out, with your help." Curado gave him a most unreassuring smile.

"Why would I help you?" Angel moved to walk past, and was suddenly blasted back.

"You have much power, Moon Prince. Do not think I will not get it, even if I have to kill everyone you hold dear. We both know Japan is no such place for a death match, you must die on the Hellmouth to achieve my objectives." Curado tipped his hat. "See you in Sunnydale."

Usagi walked through the door at sunset, as she always did, ready to go on a night's patrol. Things had been slow the last few nights. She saw crates littering the room. "Angel, what's going on here?"

Angel turned from his bookcase, and gave her a sad look. "It's been a very bad day. I got into a fight, and now it's time for me to go. I've found the reason there are so many vampires in Juban. His name is Curado, and he's here seeking energy and revenge."

"Why would he want revenge?" Usagi ripped the book from his hands. "Besides, that's all the more reason to stay here, to protect me."

"He's leaving. Something big is going on in Sunnydale, the place I'm headed, Usa. The Slayer is being sent there, and she needs someone to help her. Her Watcher was killed, and Whistler isn't sure who the new one is."

"That's not the only reason, and you know it!" Usagi is suddenly angry, and she heads towards the door. "You have that look! How I've grown to hate that look over the centuries."

"What look?" Angel didn't understand.

"That look that has haunted me since the day we died. The last expression I saw on your face. The feelings that got you killed because you couldn't distinguish woman from demon." Usagi was out the door, and ready to slam it. "You've only seen her once, and already destiny is repeating it's damned self. That look of Slayer-Love."

Usagi stared at him sadly as they called his flight number. "You don't have to go, you know. I'm sure this Slayer will do fine without you, Angel."

Angel looked at Usagi, and picked up his bags. "I wish I could stay, but we both know that isn't possible. If Curado finds out about you, there'll only be more trouble. The Slayer, she needs me more than you. I'm sorry, Usa." Angel clasped her hand, and was shocked, as there was no pain.

"Rei's farewell gift. Wards, keyed to you." She handed him the Codex, and the rings. "Keep the Slayer safe, and I'll visit you this summer." 

He walked through the gate, and never looked back. Usagi bid him a silent goodbye. "Farewell, Nee-san." The Moon Prince and Princess parted again; their destiny's pulling them apart. Angel, to Sunnydale California to find his friends reborn. Usagi, to a destiny she knew would come some day.


	2. Story 2: Secrets

Authors Notes: I own nothing. Part Two in my Altered Destinies Saga. Five years ago, during the Summer between Season one and two, Xander and Willow discover their destinies.

Secrets mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm By Cobalite Ice

"You're going where?" Usagi gave him a cross look. "I just got here!"

"Ami and Setsuna want to disect me, and the only way I can leave Sunnydale unguarded is if you stay here to watch it." Angel closed the snaps on his suitcase. "Please, Usagi?"

"Fine. Is there anything to do in this town?"

"There's a club called the Bronze, and there's always plenty of vampires around." Angel ducked as a vase flew over his head.

"Bad joke. You should really give up trying. Have fun being scanned, poked, prodded, and experimented upon."

"Anything's better than spending the summer avoiding Buffy's friends on patrol."

Usagi put a stake through it's heart, and sighed. Angel had not been kidding about the 'lots of vampires' thing. She could hear voices behind her, and ducked into the shadows.

"I don't think this is the best idea we've ever had, Wills. Getting killed isn't on my agenda tonight."

"Shush. What if it's risen already." Willow almost tripped over the gravestone. "We're here."

"There's dust on the grave." Xander muttered. "Deadboy must still be in town."

They walked off, and Usagi continued to stare at the crystal. It had pulsed in their presence. Could it be true? Had the spell really worked, were Kaze and Ara really guarding the Hellmouth?  
She went back to Angel's apartment, and cracked open his lock box. Two rings lay on red velvet. "Find them. Lead me to them." The rings disappeared.

__

I am fighting Zoicite, and loosing. I can sense Kaze coming for me, but know he will be too late. His crystal sword has found my heart, and I fall to the ground. I'm sure that at the outer rim, my sister hears my cry of pain. Zoicite salutes, and smiles at me. "Farewell, Lady Ara. You were truly a worthy opponent."

Kaze's footsteps have gotten closer, and my murdered leaves me to bleed to death. Only death can save me now. Kaze kneels beside me. "Ara."

"My love." I brush my fingers across his lips. "Don't worry. We'll be together again, someday."

"Please, don't leave me. We just lost Tranquility, don't die." He begs, and I kiss him to silence his sobs.. 

"Never forget what we shared. We weren't just lovers, we were best friends first, and warriors second." I see death approaching. She will be too late. "Kiss me once more, and say goodbye." The last thing I remember is the taste of his lips.

Willow wakes up screaming. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and notices the aquamarine ring on her finger. It won't come off.

_She dies in my arms, and suddenly, death is there, seconds too late. "Lady Saturn."_

Her voice is flat, empty, despite the rising sun at her back. "We have lost. I'm sorry, but, you must join the others quickly, or you will not be reborn on earth."

"Will it hurt?" I watch her draw her glaive, and think of Ara, and how soon I can see her again.

"No. You will remember nothing, until the time comes. All that is you shall be buried within the soul of another. It would be best if you don't watch." I obey, and close my eyes, as she calls out the phrase that ends the Silver Millennia. "**Death Reborn Revolution!"**

At the last second, I open my eyes. Something is wrong, Tranquility's bubble is falling faster than the others. Then the wave hits, and I realize what she meant. All that I am, does that mean my love to. My last thought is 'What if I forget?'

Xander crawled out of bed, and splashed water on his face. The golden ring on his finger is cold, but it won't come off.

"It's weird, isn't it, how we had almost the same dream?" Willow stirred her coffee, the only thing keeping her awake. She'd been afraid to go back to sleep.

"Weird, yeah." Xander's eyes focused on the blond sitting at a table across the room. "I'm gonna ask her to dance."

"You're gonna break your own record for getting shot down." Willow almost smiled as he walked off, but couldn't. She figured their dreams had to be slightly different. He hadn't mention the love the people in their dream had shared, maybe it was just a coincidence. But the rings…

"Hi, I'm Xander."

Usagi didn't look up. "I don't want to dance, I don't want to party, and if you hit on me I can guarantee you'll never have children."

He swallowed his pickup line. "My friend and I just thought you might like some company." Xander pointed at Willow, who was snoring. "Don't mind her. She's been having freaky dreams."

"Dreams you say?" Usagi's interest peaked. 'Could it be these two I heard in the cemetery?' She saw the ring on his finger. "Why not?"

As soon as Usagi sat down, Willow woke up with a shot, biting back a scream. "I'm never going to sleep again. I can't keep seeing myself die over and over again."

Usagi bit her lip. She hadn't meant for them to relive their deaths. 'I guess this is so they're easier to find.' She mentally cut the homing beacon. "Tsukino Usagi."

"Willow Rosenburg." She shakily returned the handshake. "Are you from Asia, cause you do that last name first thing?"

"Japan, Juban Ward, Tokyo." Usagi sat down, and began to assimilate herself into their lives.

Usagi had finally broken down and danced with him. Willow watched, for once not jealous. Usagi was practically married from the way she described it anyway, and it just seemed right. She wasn't seeing her death anymore, but the dreams hadn't stopped. She'd seen a dance much like this one in her dreams last night.

Angel walked into the Bronze, glad to be back where he now considered home. He was looking for Usagi, but saw Willow instead, sitting alone. "Where's your worse half?"

"Xander's dancing."

"Bug, demon, or mummy?" Angel joked.

"Probably an oni." Willow was surprised Angel was in such a good mood. "Where have you been?"

"Japan." Something occurred to him. "Oni, why would she be an oni?"

"That's a freaky coincidence, cause Usagi's from Japan, and that's who Xander's with."

"He's dancing with Usagi." Angel started laughing, and Willow was shocked. She'd never seen him really laugh. "I think I should go save him, don't you?"

"Save him from who?"   
"Himself. He puts the moves on Usagi, and she'll break his arms." Angel tried to stop laughing as he tapped Xander on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Usagi threw her arms around him, and Angel went stiff, expecting pain, not remembering the wards until the last minute. "I'm so glad you're back. I have a wonderful surprise for you."  
Xander swallowed. "You two know each other?"

"Uh-huh." Usagi grinned. "Angel, this is-"

"Xander Harris. We know each other, Usagi. He's one of Buffy's friends." Angel was taking great pleasure form Xander's unease.

"Oh." Usagi shrugged. "Guess that means I can stop editing all of my best stories."  
How do you two know each other, Angel? Is she another crazy ex-girlfriend here to kill us all?" Now Xander was angry. Why did Angel get all the good ones?

"No." Angel sounded not only offended but also disgusted. "Wards again? This wasn't a good idea, Usagi-chan. What if you have to fight?"

"They're keyed to you, no-baka." Usage started walking back to the table. "You were right, Angel. Curado is here, in Sunnydale, hunting us. Now he has a double grudge."

"Who's Curado?" Xander was still tagging along.

"The European Auralius clan head. You know, the one sitting with Willow." Usagi did a double take. "He knows!"

"Knows what?"

"Who are you?" Xander turned to Angel. "And who are you? Just when I think I have you figured out, things change."

"I'm not what I appear to be." They were at the table. "Leave her alone, Curado. She's not your concern."

The man had golden hair, and looked about twenty. "Ah, Angelus, so good to see you again. You're right, she's not my concern, but she'd make a lovely snack."

"Leave her alone, and I'll give you the fight we all know you really want." Angel was standing her ground this time. "I left Japan to save my family, and you followed me. We finish this."

"Very well, Angelus. I can take your power and avenge my sire at the same time." Curado stood, and headed for the backdoor.

"Stay here." Angel said, knowing no one would listen to him. They all followed, just as he anticipated. Curado was already in full sorcerer garb when they arrived in the back alley. "You have no right of challenge, Curado."

"You are unfit for such power, weak and beaten. It will better serve the restoration of our Master. I will have what I am owed." He drew a sword from his robes. "No magic."

"No magic." Angel placed his hand over his heart, and pulled a sword from it. A look of pain crossed his face. A clash of swords began, and as they fought, the sigil on Angel's forehead began to glow.

"Xander, look." Willow stared, and the sigil on her ring started to glow.

Xander's eyes grew wide. "Willow, did you have the dream where we swear an oath to a man with that sword?"

"To Tranquility. To serve…" Willow's eyes began to glow.

"And protect." They clasped hands, and were bathed in light.

Seconds later, two very different people stood there. "Araumi." 

"Kazeno." Araumi lifted his faceplate. "You look so different."

He raised hers. "It's been far to long since I've been able to touch you."

Usagi cleared her throat. "I hate to interupt, but you were called back for a reason." She pointed at the fight. "We can't intervene until Curado cheats."

"Serenity in a fuko, do the wonders never cease?" Ara shook her head. "Tranquility told us about this guy, bad vibes." She drew her weapons, and twirled them experimentally. "Tell us about our hosts while we wait."

"Your name is Willow Rosenburg, his is Alexander Harris. You're both entering junior year, at Sunnydale High School."

Kaze let out a laugh. "A town, built on top of a Hellmouth, called Sunnydale? That's almost as funny as the time we stole-" 

Ara belted him. "You and your sister's hijinxs have nothing to do with this. Speaking of our siblings.."

"Alive, well, and eager to meet you." Usagi turned an eye back to the fight.

Suddenly, Curado let loose a magical charge. Angel was blasted into a wall. "I win, Angelus. Your power shall be-" He paused, and looked at his chest. The silvery tip of Ara's trident was barely visable. "NO!" He crumbled to dust.

"A vampire." Kaze didn't seem surprised.

"How quaint." There's no place like the Hellmouth." Ara turned her attention back to Angel. "My prince, are you alright?"

"You…you're…" Angel continued to stammer as Kaze pulled him to his feet.

"Happy Birthday, Angel." Usagi smiled her most devious smile.

"And all I got you was a cellular phone." He stared at the two before him. "No offense, but who are you?"

"We're your warriors. How quickly one forgets." Kaze quiped.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Take off your helmets." Then he was what was behind the metal shells, and his eyes rolled again, to the back of his head. Angel dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Did we do something wrong?"

Afterwards, they let the armor fall. Angel looked at the two stunned teens, who were staring at each other as one does when they find something long lost. "I want to tell you two something. It's going to upset you."

Willow dragged her eyes away. "What's wrong? I mean, this is a good thing? Now we can fight!"

Angel sucked in an unnecessary breath. "She's not here. I've looked everywhere, but Terra didn't make it."

Xander looked stunned. "But, Buffy…? I just assumed that she was the other."

"No. That's why I have to stay away from her. The slayer is an embodiment of the crystal's power. She isn't completely human, so she can't be Terra." Angel strained against the blood tears that tried to fall.

Xander put his arm on Angel's shoulder, their strife forgotten. "Cheer up, Deadboy! Screw destiny, go for the girl!" He was oblivious to Willow's hurt look.

"We won't let her know anything has changed." Willow had her determined look, then looked frightened. "We're not gonna start getting super power thingies in our normal forms, are we?

Angel almost smiled, then steeled himself for the next thing he had to say. "I want to make a deal with you two. The inner Princes tend to be corrupted easily, because the planetary mass is relatively small. If it ever happens, I want you to get rid of me."

The two looked at him in horror. "Angel, we're your friends!" Willow hugged him. 

"Swear it. You didn't see what befell the kings of heaven. If I hadn't managed to," Angel trailed of. "If Terra had lived, I would have had to fight her again."

With a sigh, Xander and Willow relented. "I, Kaze of Uranus, give my oath. Should you ever be turned to the dark side, I will end your life."

"I, Araumi of Neptune, give my oath. Should you ever be turned to the dark side, I will end your life, but only after all other options have been exhausted."

Angel rolled his eyes at Willow's corollary. "I, Tranquility of Luna, accept your oath." 


	3. Story 5: Rinne

Author's Notes: I own nothing. Part Five of my Altered Destinies Saga. Under heavy rewrite.

Rinne mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm By Cobalite Ice
    
    She waited for him to come. Wanting it to end, not wanting it to end. Hoping he showed, praying he didn't. A whisper in her ear, "Hello, lover."

Usagi dropped the stake clutched in her hands, knowing she didn't have the strength tonight. "Bug off, Chiba-san." She had to remember her Mamo-chan was dead, and she had to either kill or curse this creature wearing his body. Could she live with the killing part?

"Now, now, Usa-chan, that's no way to speak to your fiancée." Mamoru placed a cold hand to her face, and jerked away. "You never told me about the crystal doing that to your precious brother. I'll have to remember that from now on."

"I'm stronger now than I was before, Mamoru. I will be able to end this."

"You and what army?" He gave her a cruel smile, and walked away.

Angel slammed the handset down, and Cordelia looked up from her magazine. "Angel, be nice to the phone. What did it do to you?" Angel didn't answer her, and started pacing. "Who are you trying to call?"

"A friend."
    
    "A friend? You have friends?" She realized how that sounded. "Angel, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant. I do have a life outside my work, I just don't tell you about it."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Usagi, and she isn't answering her phone." Angel was about to crawl out of his skin. 

"I know her." Cordelia got a sour look on her face. "She hates me."

"When did you meet her?"  
"That summer you were in hell. She must have had a thing for Xander or something, because she was always staring at me with this disapproving look."

"Usagi's a big believer in destiny." Angel stared at the curtains, waiting for the sun to set. 

"How could she have known Xander wasn't my destiny?" Angel didn't answer. "Angel? Did you know too, did you know we wouldn't work?"

"I warned him, but he just gave me that 'pot-kettle' look. When you go against destiny, bad things happen." His eyes settled on just about where the scar on her stomach was.

"How could you possible know that?"

"He belongs to someone else." The sun had set, and Angel grabbed his coat.

"You can't own someone! Hey, where are you going?"

"To Sunnydale. You may not be able to own a person, but you can own their soul." He slipped out the door, and Cordelia sat down, confused. There was only one solution. She began to search for Angel's journal.

****

To Be Continued


	4. Story 3: Friendship

Author's Notes: Starts at Halloween, and runs through Graduation. What were our heroes really thinking during seasons two and three? 

Friendship   
By Cobalite Ice 

Willow shut the book, and paused for a second. "Eighteen? That's really weird." She took a closer look at the woman on the page. She started giggling as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Xander gave her an odd look. "What was so funny in there?" 

She handed him the book. "Guess who made an appearance on page 243?" 

"Setsuna. What's she doing in here?" Xander stared at the picture, then noted the entry. "Angel." 

"She was keeping an eye on him. I guess we didn't want him dying of syphilis before Darla found him." Willow sighed. "I'd better go return this."  
****   
Usagi dreamt, not of Mamoru or ice cream, but of darkness. Emptiness completely surrounded her. "Hello?" Her own voice echoed around the empty space. 

Then a small far away voice answered her. "Promise me, Usagi." 

"Angel? Where are you? You sound so far away." Usagi's voice drifted across the abyss. 

"I did something, Usagi, and it's breaking the tethers of my soul. You have to stay away from Sunnydale until Buffy can get rid of me." He appeared before her, looking sadder than she'd ever seen him. 

"No, she can't kill you! Willow remembers the curse, she can cast it again." Usagi grabbed for his arm, and her hands went through. 

"You know that spell requires a lot of dark energy. It's not right for a white sorceress to work it, Usagi. You have to wait, you know I'll come back. This time, maybe Destiny will give you a human brother. Tell my friends, I'm sorry for whatever I'm about to do." He started to disappear. 

"No! Angel!" Usagi felt the last vestiges of their mental link snap. She woke up with a scream on her lips. "ANGEL!" **** "Leave Willow alone, and deal with me." Buffy wonders how to get Willow free. 

Angelus smiles. "But she's so cute and helpless." Xander gets closer. "Really a turn on." 

Xander shoves the cross into Angelus' face from behind. He reels back and drops Willow. She cries out as she falls backward into Xander, and they collapse against the wall. Angelus turns to Jenny and wards her off with a hand as he starts to back down the hall. When he reaches Buffy he grabs her by the shoulders. She inhales in fright. He whispers, "Things are about to get *very* interesting." He kisses her, shoves her into the wall and backs out the door. 

Willow and Xander are up again. "Buffy, you okay?" Buffy just stares at the door. "Buffy." 

They head towards the library, and Willow and Xander stop outside the door. He pulls her into a hug. "What do we do, Wills?" 

"I don't know. I..I can't deal with this. He made us promise him, Xander. He wanted us to kill him if this ever happened." 

"Meet me at his old apartment tonight. I think I have a plan."   
****   
"You think this will work?" They stood outside the factory. 

"Oh, it'll work." They wore no armor, but it was definitely Araumi and Kazeno in control. They wore their true faces, the ones they were born with a thousand years ago. Even if Spike and Dru saw them, they wouldn't be able to tell. They linked arms, and marched into the front room. Angelus was there, alone, pacing. He didn't notice them come in. Ara silently crossed her daggers, and whispered, "Poseidon's Prayer." 

A blast of energy knocked Angelus into the wall. "What the hell!" 

"Hello, Angelus." Kaze smiled at him as they moved farther into the room. He held up his blade. "I wouldn't do anything stupid. I'm not Xander, I could use this." 

"So you're actually going to keep your promise?" Angelus got to his feet. "I'm not going out without a fight." 

"We're not here to fight you. You're weakened without Angel soul, but you could still use Tranquility's power. I can't let you do that. I won't serve you, neither of us will." Ara grabbed his hand, and for the first time, the ring allowed itself to be removed. "You'd better hope Usagi doesn't come to Sunnydale, Angelus, because she'll do worse than kill you. She could use the crystal on you, and god knows if it would kill you or heal you." 

"Without him, you're worthless. Just a demon. When the times comes, if the Slayer fails, we will kill you." Kaze brought the but of his sword down on Angelus' neck, and he fell to the floor. He looked Ara in the eyes. "We should kill him now, do as our prince wished." 

"No, not yet."   
****  
Willow lay sprawled out on her bed, books pulled from subspace scattered around her. "We could do it. There's a lot of spell that would let us, but there's one problem." 

"The dark energy." Xander sighed from his place on the floor. "When you cast it the first time you had all the soul energy from the dead to work with. When the gypsy's used it, they had the spirit of their strongest healer that wanted revenge. What do we have that would give us that much black magic that wouldn't kill us?" 

"I don't think you'll like my idea." Willow peered over the edge at Xander. "Before I tell you, I want you to remember I loved the King just as much as you did." 

"My father? What does he have to do with this." Xander's face suddenly went white. "Willow, you don't mean..." 

"We buried the statue here. They want to put up some low rent housing in the area. We just make sure they find the statue. You know Dru, she can't resist a good world destruction plan." 

"My father died to keep Alcatha from destroying our worlds. The portal that brought Alcatha here sucked him into a hell dimension. How can we unleash that on the world?" 

"Even having it out of the stone casing would give me the power I need. Angelus would never have the chance to open the gate." 

"Alright. Anything to get rid of that monster."   
****   
That night, they dreamed. Not their usual dreams of the past, this was something different. Willow and Xander stood face to face with their counterparts for the first time. "What's going on?" 

Ara raised a hand, and silences her. Willow studied her true face for the first time. During a battle, there had never been time to look into a mirror, and their memories were always in the first person. Her hair was brown, rather than red, and she was dressed as a medieval noble woman. "We know what you are planning." 

"It's wrong! Xander, our father died to seal Alcatha." Kaze looked crazed. He wore no armor, just leather pants and a peasant style shirt. 

"He'll die if we don't do this. You don't have to help, but you can't stop us." Willow put her resolve face on. 

"I will find a way to stop this." Kaze told them, and disappeared. 

Xander disappeared as soon as Kaze did. In this place, their ancient souls held the power. "Kaze will come around, Willow. I want to help you, I want Tranquility back. If you let me perform the spell, we could combine our energies." 

"We won't have to. I can arrange for Jenny to get the spell." 

"Good. Is she strong enough?" Ara knew they would likely only have one chance. 

"I think so." Willow paused before leaving. "The happiness clause?" 

"A dead body isn't conducive for a soul. Happiness allows it to take flight, but it can't reach the afterlife. This wouldn't have happened to Terra, because she was still alive. I'll think on it. It's something we can always fix later." 

"Okay." Willow almost disappeared. "Is it possible for us to merge, to coexist?" 

"Yes, like the Senshi do. It's something I've been thinking about. Maybe after the spell, when you've had some time to think about it?" 

"Yeah. It's just, I always feel like a part of me is missing." 

"A part of you is. But it's possible to be whole again." 

****   
"He's a werewolf!" 

"She's Cordelia! I have just as much right to move on as you do. You remember what you told Angel? Screw destiny, Xander. I waited for you long enough." 

****  
Willow's hands were shaking as she dialed Xander's number. Buffy was sitting a few feet away, slumped. "Xander, there's been...there's been a murder." 

"Who?" His arm tightened around Cordelia. "Not Oz?" Buffy thought Angelus was targeting people close to her, and she wasn't wrong. But he also targeted people close to them. 

"No. Jenny. He left her in Giles' bed, Xander." Willow wiped away a stray tear. 

"This changes everything. Times up, Willow." He hoped Cordelia would take this as his typical anti-Angelus routine rather than what it really meant. 

"I know." Her voice dropped to a whisper so Buffy couldn't hear. "We'll have to do it ourselves." 

"Soon."   
****   
"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?" 

"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" 

Angelus pauses. "Buffy's White Knight. You still love her. It must just eat you up that I got there first." 

Xander fights his nervousness. "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there. Cause that's the way we'll always be." 

Angelus slaps the flowers against Xander's chest. "Tell her I stopped by." He gives Xander one final look and then goes back through the waiting room to the elevator. 

Xander shudders, covers his mouth and lets out a breath of relief. "Old friend, I've never been her white knight. That's always been your job. Now, I keep her safe until Willow can bring you back to us."   
****  
Come on, Will. Look, you don't have a choice here. You gotta wake up. I need you, Will. I mean, how am I gonna pass trig, you know?" Xander chuckles. "And who am I gonna call every night... and talk about everything we did all day? You're my best friend. You've always..." 

He looks at her for a long moment, looks away for an instant and then at her again, struggling with his emotions. "I love you." Her face twitches and her hand gives his a squeeze. Xander's eyes widen in hope. "Willow?" 

She takes a few breaths before responding, with her eyes still closed. "Oz? Oz?" Xander leans away, taken aback. 

Oz hears her as he walks into the room. "I'm here." 

Xander looks back at Oz. "She's just starting to wake up." He gets up to let Oz go to her. Oz takes her hand and leans over the bed. Willow still has her eyes closed. 

"Hey, baby." 

Willow weakly mummers, "Hi." 

"I'm gonna go get a doctor." Xander leaves, and in the hallway leans against the wall. "I waited too long. I waited too long, and I lost her."  
****   
Kaze had been entrusted to do this. Xander had given up his body so that Ara could draw from him while she performed the spell, and she'd sent him to warn the Slayer of her plans. "Willow. Uh, she told me to tell you..." 

"Tell me what?" 

Kaze pauses to think. What he's about to say will change his relationship with the soul forever. "Kick his ass." 

Without a word she continues walking. Kaze pauses for a moment and then follows her.   
****   
For once, Usagi did as she was told, but the moment she felt his soul returned to him, and the knife enter his gut, she was heading for Sunnydale. Haruka had agreed to come with her, and piloted her private jet. "Haruka, will it distract you if I talk?" 

"No more than usual, Odango." Haruka joked. "We want to thank you, Buffy, for telling us they're alive. You don't know what it was like for us, wondering." 

"Promise you won't crash us into the ocean." 

"Spit it out, Usagi." 

"They don't remember you." 

Haruka's hands closed around the wheel in a death grip. "What did you just say?" 

"They don't remember you. Maybe he knows he has a sister, but he couldn't pick you out of a crowd. He doesn't look like Kaze, and Ara's a redhead. I didn't want to tell you this way, I wanted to see if they remembered you, but it's been a year. Mostly, they remember battles, each other, and the final days. Haruka, he may not remember you, but he remembers King Uranus." 

"My father?" 

"They know things we don't. After Galaxia left, I've gotten more back, but their memories are much clearer." 

"It's alright. I'm not going to crash into the ocean." Haruka reassured her friend. 

"Good." Usagi gave a relieved sigh.   
****  
Xander rested his head in Willow's lap. "He betrayed me." 

"It'll be alright." Willow stroked his hair. "I don't know how yet, but it will be alright." 

"My second soul betrayed the man he was sworn to protect, and there was nothing I could do! He told Buffy to kill him, Willow. I refuse to merge with him, Willow. I won't, I'll keep him caged. I can still use some of his power without transforming. I don't think I can ever trust him again." He tugged at the ring on his finger, and for the first time, it pulled off. "I don't think he wants to be in this body anymore either. 

Willow sighed. "Then I won't either, Xander. But we'll find her, and find a way to bring him back." She too removed her ring, sadness filling her. 'This isn't over, not for us, Ara. We have to work together, if they won't.' A voice spoke back. Anytime. 

"It would take a miracle." 

The phone rang. "Hello? You're where? You brought who? Never mind! Thank god you're here. We'll meet you at the Bronze." 

"Who was that?" Xander was a little upset about being displaced from his comfy Willow-pillow. 

"That was our miracle." Willow bubbled with barely restrained enthusiasm. "Usagi's ten minutes away." 

Xander saw a ray of hope.   
****  
Haruka had lost Usagi in the throng, and was working her way through a soda at the bar. A dejected looking boy sat down next to her. "You having one of those nights too?" 

"Yeah." Xander sighed. "Ever been betrayed by yourself?" 

"Once or twice. Did you see a blond with really long hair, and buns on the top?" 

Xander stared. "You're here with Usagi?" 

"Haruka. Ten'ou Haruka." 

"Xander Harris." He shook her hand, and went into a memory flash. 

_I slam the door shut, and squeeze my eyes closed. I'm panting from running so fast. Ara looks up from her book. "Did you find them?" _

_I nod mutely. _

_"Well, what are they doing? It sounds like they're moving furniture." Ara notices I look pale. "Love, are you okay?" _

_There is a knock on the door. "Kaze, Kaze, Onni-san, come on, let me in." _

_"Go away." I start searching for a place to hide. _

_My sister forces the door open, and I can see she hadn't even stopped to get dressed. "Kaze, we need to talk." _

_I shake my head no. "I didn't see anything, honest. Next time I'll knock." _

_"And you won't tell Mother?" _

_How could I? She'd have a heart attack, and we've already lost one parent. "Not a peep." I sigh as she leaves. _

_Ara burst out laughing. "You walked in on her! But, if she's got someone in there, where's my sister?" _

_"She's-" _

Xander shook himself back to the present. "I'd forgotten I had a sister." 

Haruka was grateful he remembered her now. "You grew up good, Xander. Except, you used to be able to match." 

"We aren't like the rest of you. The entirety of Kaze's soul is within me, even if we're not speaking. To blend in, all that we were was submersed." 

"Everything?" 

"I couldn't even shoot straight until Halloween." Xander was still shaking off the memory. "This was the first time I actually saw you in a memory." 

"What was I doing?" Haruka always wondered about the little things that the crystal didn't deem important enough to remember. 

"More like who you were doing, and no, I don't remember." Xander watched her go bright red. "But I take it you do." 

Willow wandered over. "Xander, what would Cordelia say if she saw you?" 

"Willow, this is Ten'ou Haruka. My sister! I have a sister!" Xander was almost bouncing on his chair. 

"I remember you, I think. I know I thought of someone I called my sister right before I died, but I always thought I was talking about one of the Senshi. I'm Willow, it's nice to see you again, Lady Uranus." 

"You're so formal." Haruka laughed. "Who's Cordelia?" 

"My girlfriend." Xander knew what would come next. Considering his recent confession, he hoped Willow would field questions. 

"You're not together? But... you two are soulmates." Haruka would have been less shocked if Usagi had chosen Seiya. 

"Everything about us was locked away. I've got someone else too. We think it was to keep us safe in case we never needed to use our powers." Willow looked kind of sad. "Never mind about that, tell me about my sister." 

Haruka pulled out her wallet, and handed her a picture. It was a picture of a seemingly normal family. A guy, (well, almost) a girl, and a baby. "Michiru Kaioh. I would have brought her with me but she had a concert." 

"She played the violin?'" Willow saw a brief fragment of a duet. "Who's the little girl?" 

"Not so little anymore. This was taken right after she was reborn. The baby is Tomeo Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." 

"When were things so bad you needed Saturn?" Willow recalled waiting for her, praying not to die, but slipping away with a kiss. Then, pieces of her memory aligned with the picture. "Oh. Now I remember." 

"Remember what?" Xander seemed confused, not realizing the implications of two women, one dressed as a man, raising a baby together. 

Haruka sighed. Apparently, Kaze's quick mind had been repressed too. "Let's just say I'm the kind of sister you can take with you to cruise of chicks." 

Now he got it.  
****   
Usagi turned the ring over in her palm. "Is he dead? Can I use the crystal to bring him back?" 

"When Father was pulled into the vortex, two months went by before we could pull him out. By then..." Xander almost couldn't go on. "In this hell dimension, an hour equals a year. If Angel were human, he would already be dead." 

"But he's not." Usagi stood, with a determined look on her face. The crystal filled her mind with knowledge of her ancient ancestors, and she knew what to do. 

Haruka always hated that look. "Odango, what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to make a deal with the devil." She shifted to Serenity, and disappeared.   
****  
The First wore the form of a young brown hared woman that was once called Cathy. It was enjoying torturing the duel souls of Tranquility and Angel, lying separated in their respective bodies. It sensed the sudden presence of purity, and realized SHE had finally returned. No, not the God-Queen. This was her descendant, one it had battled before. "Child of Serenity, you have returned to us." 

"Unlike my ancestors, I don't consider this a nice place to visit, or live." It was truly the Neo-Queen standing there. This would forever change Usagi, the bubbly airhead that had slowly been growing up had finally merged with the powerful princess in her. 

"All the world began as a hell, so don't be petty, Moon child. Even the godlings make mistakes, or the Hellmouth wouldn't leak. I assume you come for your brother?" 

"Show your true face. You are no more a child than I a normal girl." 

It became a shapeless mass of black energy. It pulled away from the tables and Serenity could see what had been done. "How could you do this?" 

"I've separated them. Isn't it wonderful? I made a mistake all those years ago, trying to take Terra. Tranquility would have been so much easier. But my pact with the godlings states I can not keep one of them hear against their will. You may take Tranquility, but the vampire stays here." 

"They can't exist apart." Serenity slammed her fist on the stone altar. "You must give me both of them." 

"You are not your ancestor. You don't have the power to take them by force as the souls of the first humans were once stolen." 

"I defeated your puppet in the mortal world. I have come to hell, and I won't leave without both my brother and his carrier," And then Serenity said the First's true name, one now lost to mankind. "Metallia." 

"Do not say that name so lightly. Alright, Lady Serenity, you may take both, on one condition." The First's energy seemed to smile. 

"What condition?" 

"They will both be returned, as one entity, when the Slayer loses all hope of his return." 

"That could take years." Serenity was beyond anger at this point. 

"Then take your brother and leave me the vampire." 

Usagi swallowed. "Fine, I accept your condition." 

"One other thing. If the vampire willingly defaults on his soul, it will be returned to me." A contract and a knife appeared in front of Serenity. "This must be signed in blood." 

Her shaking hand picked up the knife.   
****   
"What did you do, Usagi?" Haruka bandaged her hand. 

"I made a deal." Usagi looked to the two Warriors before her. "I have something to ask of you." 

"Anything." Willow's eyes were shining again. 

"Don't look so happy, you're not going to like it. When Buffy comes back, if she ever does, you have to convince her to let him go. That their love is dead, that she killed it." 

"Usagi, are you insane? What good would that do Angel?" Xander wondered if signing the blood oath had done something to her mind. 

"It wouldn't let me take him, Xander. Only Tranquility. It won't release him until Buffy gives up." 

Willow was confused. "You're talking like their separate people." 

"At the moment, they are. Tranquility is under Hotaru's care at home. She'll do her best, and when Angel comes back, we'll reunite their souls." 

"What if she never gives up?" 

"You'd better pray their love isn't that strong."   
****  
Giles examined the bruise on Cordelia's face. "I'm not letting you two patrol alone anymore. Take Xander and Willow with you tonight." 

Cordelia winced. "How am I supposed to explain this to my friends? They'll think my geek is beating me." 

Oz shrugged. "You killed the vampire." 

"Besides, I haven't seen Xander in a few days. He's been acting strange." 

A car pulled up out front, and what appeared to be a blond man in a leather jacket opened the door for a woman with long hair. He then got back into the car with a girl that could only be Willow. 

Cordelia patted Oz's hand. "Looks like Willow prefers leather to chains." 

Usagi knocked, and Giles opened the door. "May I help you?" 

"Are you Rupert Giles?" 

"Yes." 

"I've come to help you while the Slayer is missing." Usagi was just waiting to spring this on him. 

"And what makes you think you could?" Giles didn't think the small, thin girl could go toe to toe with Cordelia, let alone a vampire. 

The crescent moon appeared on her forehead. "Because that's the way it's always been." 

"Lady Serenity." Giles fell to his knees. "You're alive?" 

"No, I'm her daughter. Could you ask the children to leave so we can talk?" She looked pointedly at Cordelia and Oz. "Your friend Willow is out in the car." 

"I know when I'm not wanted. Come on, Oz." Cordelia dragged him out the door.   
****   
Haruka was hugging Willow goodbye when they came outside. "I'll give Michiru your email and phone number. She'll be glad to hear from you. Knowing you're alive, and knowing you are two different things." 

"Maybe I can visit. Usagi said to come back in about half an hour, and then you'll be heading to the East Coast to pick up Mamoru." Willow smiled then said, "Be good to my sister." 

"Or what? You'll beat me over the head with a shovel?" Haruka teased. 

"Actually, that's a good idea. Mind if I borrow it?" Willow finally noticed the two coming up behind them. "You'd better go." 

Cordelia let out a low whistle as Haruka peeled off. "Willow, who's the hottie?" 

Willow giggled. "I didn't know you swung that way, Cordelia. I bet Xander will be shocked." 

Both Oz and Cordelia gave her strange looks. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That was Haruka. She's a girl." Willow laughed again when Cordelia turned green. 

If one knew how to interpret Oz's non-expressions, he looked relieved. "Who's the girl inside?"   
****   
"The Council always assumed all the Senshi and Warriors perished. If you're alive, Lady, what about the others?" Giles continued to kneel. 

Usagi rolled her eyes, and pulled him to his feet. "My name is Tsukino Usagi in this life, and I won't let you or anyone else bow to me. My friends all survived, it was Uranus who drove me here." 

Giles face darkened. "And what of your traitorous brother?" 

"Traitorous?" The Council had always had a problem with Terra's engagement to Tranquility, but he'd never been called a traitor. 

"He served Queen Beryl, Lady Usagi. He brought her to the moon the morning of the attack, and killed her. It's obvious the Dark Kingdom wanted all the Inner Princes under its service." 

"You think Tranquility was working for Beryl?" Usagi was shocked. 

"Yes, and if he ever returns, every Council member has orders to kill on sight." 

Usagi kept her temper under control, and told the appropriate lie to save her brother. "Well, you don't need to worry. My brother is quite dead without your help. Mamoru and I will stay help until he has to return to college at the end of the summer." 

"Would you be willing to take Buffy's friends patrolling with you? They need the practice." 

"Of course."   
****  
"Xander, you can't fight like this. You aren't strong enough, and he refuses to lend you any of his power." Willow dabbed at the slash mark in his thigh. 

"I'm not transforming again, ever. Maybe I've just got trust issues, but I'd rather be the normal one than deal with that lying bastard."   
****   
Buffy slowly walks in from a side door to the spot where she slew Angel. She looks down at the floor, and the tears begin to come. She slowly crouches down, and looks at her Claddagh ring. "Goodbye." Gently she places the ring on the floor. She reflects for a moment before standing back up, looking at the great hall around her. She turns around and slowly starts to walk away toward the main door.   
****   
Angel struggles with the chain. He yanks at it with all of his weight. The bracket pulls free of the wall and crashes to the floor. Angel falls roughly onto his hands and knees. He quickly gets up, pulls the chain free of the bracket and runs out of the mansion. 

He's still like an animal, but outside the grounds he smells something that stops him cold. "Hello, Angel. It's time." Tranquility reached out his hand, and faded into Angel. He opened his eyes. "Dammit, I'm still in control."   
****   
Willow huffs. "You don't know that. What about you and Cordelia? 

Xander pulls on the tuxedo jacket. "Oh, a gentleman never talks about his conquests." 

"Oh, yeah?" Willow steps out from behind the screen. "Well, since when did you become a..." They are both struck dumb when they see each other. She is wearing an elegant black, sleeveless, full-length dress. Xander is a tuxedo. They don't say anything for a long moment. Willow finally breaks the silence to finish her sentence. "Gentleman?" She smiles and giggles. She looks down at her dress, then back up at him and shrugs. "Uh, I know. Nice." 

"I was gonna go with gorgeous." Xander steps toward her. 

Willow smiles. "Really? You, too. I-in a guy way." 

Xander smiles back and draws a breath. "Oz is very lucky." 

"So is Cordelia... i-in a girl way." Suddenly Willow looks very worried. "I don't know if I can dance in this. I don't know if I can dance!" 

"Come on. Piece of cake." He steps up to her and offers his hands to dance. "Here." 

They take a few seconds to get positioned for a traditional slow waltz, and then start to dance. "Well, that seems to, um..." He looks down at their feet as they sway back and forth for a little while. Willow looks up at him, but tries not to look like she is. 

"Yeah. This shouldn't be a... problem." 

"No." They slowly inch closer to each other. "No problem." He slowly leans his head down to her, and she responds by angling hers up to him. They are soon very close, and kiss gently. The kiss goes on for several seconds before they realize what they are doing and quickly jump apart. Xander points at her. "That didn't just happen!" 

"No!" Willow gestures nervously. "I mean, it did, but it didn't!" 

"Because I respect you. And Oz. And I would never..." 

Willow furrows her brow. "I would never, either! I-it must be the clothes. I-it's a fluke." 

"It's a clothes fluke, that's what it is. And there'll be no more fluking." 

"Not ever." They step closer again, and are about to kiss when they jump apart again. 

"We gotta get out of these clothes!" 

"Right now!" They quickly realize the implication of what they just said, and get all flustered and gesture wildly. 

"Oh, I didn't mean..." 

"I didn't... me, either!" She rushes back behind her screen. Xander hastens the other way. 

As quickly as he can, he goes home and dials a phone number. "Haruka? I think I just did something bad."   
****   
"You will fix this Usagi. I can't do this anymore." 

"Why? I'm doing the best I can? Tranquility, you just have to pretend to be Angel for a few more weeks." 

"I think I'm starting to fall for her." 

"I'll get right on it."   
****   
"You didn't think to tell us you were back?" Willow let herself into the mansion. 

"I'm not." 

"What?" Xander was close behind her. "You're standing right in front of us, Angel." 

"I'm not Angel. It's me, Tranquility. Usagi did her best, but she couldn't heal his mind. I have to do it myself. I'm getting closer." Tranquility closed the book her was reading. "I wanted to bring him back before I told anyone." 

"But we saw you kissing Buffy." Willow felt confused. 

Tranquility sighed. "He's starting to affect my base personality." 

Willow and Xander exchanged a heated look. "We can sympathize."   
****  
A motorcycle pulled up in front of Willow's house. A woman climbed off the back, and gave the driver a kiss. She knocked on the door, and Willow slowly opened it. "Michiru." 

"Willow." She gave her little sister a hug. "How's he doing?" 

Willow burst into tears. "It's all my fault. I've been communicating with Ara, and ever though I love Oz I just can't get Xander out of my heart. Cordelia almost died because of us!" 

"This is the same thing that happened to Usagi. These days it seems like she's more Serenity than Odango." Michiru handed her a tissue. "You have to make a choice." 

"He doesn't even speak to Kaze anymore. I don't belong with him. I love Oz, maybe more than I love Xander." 

"You two share parts of each other's soul, and you'll be around a long time. Long after Oz and Cordelia are gone. You two will always have each other, even if you can't be what you should right now." 

Willow laughed. "I want my hand mirror back. You're too wise."   
****   
He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Buffy hovered nervously. "Angel?" 

He smiled. "Yeah." 

Willow came over. "You were out for a few minutes." 

"I'm gonna get you something to eat okay?" Buffy bounced up, toward the fridge. 

"Tranq, are you okay?" 

"When I said I was Angel, I meant it." 

"Thank god." She hugged him, and he looked worried. "What?" 

"Either he's a better actor than I am, or Tranquility's really falling for Buffy. I do not need two voices in my head screaming at me to go jump her." Angel rubbed his eyes. "My own is bad enough."   
****   
"I think we're making peace." Xander flipped through a comic book. 

"You and Cordelia?" Angel put down his practice sword. 

"No. Me and Kaze." 

"Exactly what were you doing last night anyway?" Angel got closer, and sniffed. "Never mind, I don't want details." 

"I know, I'm nuts. But it's not just the Faith thing. There was this guy, Jack, and he had this bomb."  
****   
"I thought you were dead." Angel massaged his temples. "I've never seen anything more frightening than you as a vampire." 

"Don't forget she was keeping you as a pet." Willow pointed out. "At least Percy is behaving now." 

"Just remember, Angel. Willow is much scarier evil than you ever were." Xander ducked as the pillow barreled towards his head.   
****   
"I came to say goodbye." Angel stood outside Willow's door, still looking ragged from the fight. "I...I couldn't talk to Buffy again, or I wouldn't be able to leave." 

"We understand, but she won't. Spike was right, it will never be over between the two of you. Especially if all three of you agree she's the one." Xander stepped out, holding a backpack. His car is parked in the driveway. "I'm gonna go and find myself. See if we can't agree on something." 

""You two take good care of her for me. I will be back someday." Angel gave them one of his smiles, and somehow that made it hurt less. 

"Your getting a computer so we can keep in touch. That's an order from your second in command." Willow hugged him. 

"Yeah. Don't forget to write, or call us occasionally." Xander shook his blood brother's hand, and it was over. Willow watched the two of the most important men in her life drive off in opposite directions.


	5. Story 4: Explanations

Author's Notes: Happens sometime after Heroes. Why did Angel give back his humanity?   
  
Explanations   
By Cobalite Ice  
  
Cordelia was trying not to break down as she packed away the things on Doyle's desk. She knew she couldn't get rid of all of it, and maybe Harry . The door of their office was suddenly thrown open, and a well-dressed woman stormed in. Welcome to Angel Investigations. Can we help you?" 

"Where is he?" She was tall, with dark green hair, and when she ripped off her sunglasses Cordelia could see she was very angry. 

"Who?" Please, please don't let this woman be here to kill her boss. Let it be one of Wesley's rouge demons here for revenge. 

"Angel. You go and drag him out of that pit of an apartment, and tell him Setsuna is here." 

Cordelia knocked nervously on his office door. "Angel, there's some woman here to kill you." 

There came a sigh from the batcave. "What color hair does she have?" 

Now that was an odd question. "Green." 

'As long as it's not Usagi.' Angel opened the door. "I've been expecting you." 

The woman was reclining on the couch. "I don't know what the hell you did, Angel, but the Wise Man made a smaller mess." She took a moment to gaze at Cordelia. "Does your seer know what you did?" 

"No, she doesn't have a clue why you came into our office and almost busted the hinges off." Cordelia did not like this woman. She gave off a funny vibe. 

Angel could almost see the catfight waiting to happen. "Cordy, this is Setsuna Meiou. She's Guardian of Time. She's slightly upset about what I did on Thanksgiving." 

"Oh, the thing with the Oracles." Cordelia could see how some kind of time troubleshooter would be upset. "But doesn't she work for the Powers too?" 

"He had no reason to return his gift! Angel, it wasn't just your humanity they were giving you, it was Buffy. A chance to live a normal life until the time came when you were needed." Setsuna had started pacing. 

"No, you don't understand. Whatever the hell you did to me when I was eighteen, you changed me. You bound his soul to the demon, Setsuna. When the blood mixed with mine, they were both gone. I had to give it back, I couldn't do anyone any good like that." Angel trailed off. 'Especially Buffy and Usagi.' 

"What are you two talking about? Who's soul?" Now Cordelia was confused. 

"Angel, I didn't know." Setsuna sat back down. "I...this is all my fault." 

"I have some things to explain to Cordelia, Setsuna. Maybe you should come back later, and we'll talk about how much damage I did to the time line." 

"Alright." Setsuna paused at the door. "I'm very sorry for your loss. He was a good man." 

"She knew Doyle?" Cordelia was more confused than before. 

"Yeah. Cordelia, I have to tell you something. It can't go any farther than us, you can't tell Wesley, or anyone else." 

"Angel, you're worrying me. Why do you know the Guardian of Time?" Cordelia followed him downstairs in the elevator. 

"I'm not who you think I am, Cordelia." Angel pulled a photo album off a bookshelf. "I guess I should start at the beginning, but first I want you to see this." 

"This is you and Xander." She stared at the picture Angel was showing her, then flipped the page. "This is that Usagi girl who helped us the summer you were gone, and she's... hugging you?" She flipped another page, and stared at the date. "Angel, you were in hell when this was taken. How are you in this picture?" 

"That's not me, actually." Angel took the book away. 

"Angel, don't tell me you have an identical twin brother, because I just couldn't take that. He'd have to be a vampire too, and one of you is bad enough." 

"It's not my twin, I just wasn't myself when that picture was taken." Angel sat down across from her, and removed the necklace he always wore. "You know the story of how I was turned, right?" 

"Yeah." Cordelia could only imagine where this was going. 

"It was pre-arranged, by that woman who was here a few minutes ago. To preserve the timestream, she had to make sure I was around the past few years." 

"Why are you so important?" Cordelia was joking, but then Angel took one of the rings off the necklace. He slipped it on, and pressed a symbol. In a flash of light, he was wearing a suit of white armor. "Angel?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Actually, my name is Tranquility. Prince Tranquility. I was heir to the throne of the Twin Kingdoms over a thousand years ago."


End file.
